


Confirmed

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Spock longs for Jim. Are his feelings returned?





	Confirmed

_Do Jim Kirk's hazel eyes reach for my heart_  
 _As they inspire longing for his touch?_  
 _Are strict taboos all that keep us apart,_  
 _Or is it only at a dream I clutch?_  
  
_His hands, they brush my arm and touch my soul_  
 _His kindness sends a shiver through my breast_  
 _My people highly value self-control_  
 _But yet, desire leaves me not at rest_  
  
_Alone we are, the other crew are gone,_  
 _And all his true intentions will come clear_  
 _He holds me close, and whispers on and on,_  
 _Those gently smiling lips tickling my ear..._  
  
_"My dearest friend, my Spock," the Captain sighs_  
 _And then we fell into each other's eyes._


End file.
